vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos
Chaos (カオス Kaosu) is the main antagonist of the video game Sonic Adventure for the Sega Dreamcast. Chaos is an immortal, ageless, god-like creature that seems to be composed entirely of water (coincidentally Sonic has a weakness of water), but is also said to be concentrated Chaos Emerald energy. He was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Chaos was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and the Master Emerald. In Sonic Adventure, Chaos absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to attain its final and strongest form, Perfect Chaos. History Past Chaos was originally a normal Chao, but contact with the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a strange water-like creature. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and he would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, he became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged the Chao. Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via a prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is probably from this point in history that the Emeralds were called "Chaos Emeralds". What followed these events is unknown to Dr. Eggman, or to Sonic and his friends. Sonic Adventure Chaos lay dormant in the Master Emerald for thousands of years until Dr. Eggman, having read ancient tablets describing the fall of the Echidnas and Chaos, released it by shattering the Master Emerald. Chaos swears to follow Doctor Eggman as it knows that he can get the Chaos Emeralds back for it. Sonic the Hedgehog eventually encountered Chaos as it was attacking a building and several Police officers, and easily defeated it. Because of its appearance, Sonic initially referred to it as "big drip." Eventually, Eggman's plans, as always, fell through at the hands of Sonic and his friends. Chaos abandoned Dr. Eggman, destroying the Egg Carrier in the process, and collected the Chaos Emeralds itself. Once they were in its possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy Station Square in a rage. Having only taken the negative energy, Chaos discarded the remnants of the Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be the means to Perfect Chaos's downfall as Sonic absorbed the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic, eventually defeating it and in the process, its evil mindset was returned to its regular state and turned back into Chaos 0. Tikal then approached Chaos, and together they disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic Adventure 2 In Sonic Adventure 2, Chaos is a playable character in the multiplayer treasure hunt mode, unlocked in the Dreamcast version by getting A ranks in all of Rouge the Bat's missions, and available at the start of the GameCube version. Strangely enough, Chaos has the ability to glide and dig in the same way as Knuckles and Rouge, but this could just be for the treasure-hunting purpose only. He moves slower than the other characters, but his special attacks hit harder with longer-lasting effects. Its brain isn't visible though. Powers and Abilities Chaos possesses the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds and its form, power and skills change and increases with every Chaos Emerald that it absorbs, until it reaches a fully realized Super transformation. Over time it develops from a humanoid water creature to a horrible, world-destroying monster. Because of its liquid-like appearance, it is also immune to bullets and gunfire. Personality Before Tikal's father and his soldiers came to the place where Chaos and the Chao lived, Chaos was a very loving and gentle creature, being very protective of the Chao and possibly Tikal. But after the Chao that Chaos guarded were injured, Chaos became evil minded and furious at other beings and became completely consumed by anger and rage. When unleashed in the present time, it wanted nothing more than to collect the Chaos Emeralds, destroy Station Square and eventually the world. However, when Super Sonic neutralized him, he turned back to his former self and was joyful to see that there were still Chao in the world. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters